CrackFic
by MisakiIsMyWaifu4everz
Summary: WARNING PURE CRACK. Okay so I am new to this but Me and my friends decided to write this and this could be considered offensive to some people but I don't think it is. Anyways I rated it T because I dont want to get in trouble for posting this in the wrong section. . ...I have nothing else to say so...PEACE OUT BASTARDS!


**A/N:WARNING THIS IS PURE CRACK! THERE IS NO SIGN OF INTELLIGENT LIFE IN THIS! **

**ALL CREDIT BELONGS TO OUR FAMILY NONE OF THESE IDEAS BELONG TO ME! SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME ANYONE BLAME THEM! NOT MISAKIISMYWAIFU4EVERZ **

**(blame her, it was her idea. She was the least sane out of all of us.–Lpswolfy)**

**(SHADUP BASTARD!-Misakiismywaifu4everz)**

**Side note! This idea was formed on April 20 which is Hitler's B-DAY **

**(and national Marijuana day-Lpswolfy)**

**(its a few days late though but who cares-MidnightSpirit863) **

**YAAYYYYYY!**

**(Just noticed that you bastards interrupted me while I was cheering for Hitler's B-Day….I'll kill you all one of these days-Misakiismywaifu4everz)**

**(Okey. Now let's start the story.–Lpswolfy)**

**(...I hate you all-Misakiismywaifu4everz)**

(Insert intro here)

"What the fuck," Itabro said,"why the hell did you kill a jew?"

"I have reason! Prussia ate all the the sausages at home!" Germany then began to freak out and jumped out the window with only his tie and underwear landing on Asstria, who had breast Cancer. Itabro just stared at him and said,

"So thats why you killed a fucking jew with a grape?!"

Italy turns around to find Candia singing "We're all in this -"Canada stops for a moment then continues with his voice cracking at the word "together".After Canada left he passed by a McDonalds still singing High School Musical songs, but then the McDonalds exploded.

"You bloody wanker, you blew up a perfectly good Mcdonalds!", says England while smacking America on the head.

"Me? You tried to make scouger! I mean really what fucking idiot ever thought of combining a scone and a hamburger! Why the in Hell would I let you cook it in the first place, i'm surprised you didn't put the whole block on fire too!"

"Screw you too, you git! Now our bosses want us to work to repay for the dam restaurant"England replied.

While this was happening something had stuck Ching Chong.

"Ai yah! Ive done it! I created a new dildo! This time it goes in super fast and super deeper!", China stops for a moment "But I haven't tried it yet on any real people… I got it! why not give it to Italy, aru! He seems like he would use it properly!"After that he went out in his Hello Kitty car looking for Italy. After driving around for some time he began to fall asleep. Sadly, he didn't see Holy Roman Empire, who suddenly came back from the dead, and ran him over. Rest in peace, Holy Rome.(I did not add this I have no idea who added this but I am sorry for adding this-Misakiismywaifu4everz)

(Insert other stuff here)

"Why the hell were you texting a chair from Ikea , Su'san?"

"Wh' th' h'll c'nt I? Icl'nd f'cks the fr'dg' all th' tim'." Sweden replied in his annoying accent, which somehow annoys some Fanfiction readers.

"So you're admitting that you're cheating on me? Don't you care about me? Your chair doesn't have feelings, but I do!" Finland said and then began to cry, but then a wild naked France appeared out of nowhere.

"Ohonhonhonhon! are you having some love troubles Finland?"

"Fr-France?" after he said that France tried to fuck him, but Sweden beat him up and saved Finland. Finland then forgave Sweden and kissed him. It was too of a happy ending to be written well in a crackfic. It brought tears to the authors' eyes, even though France needed medical attention.

(To every yaoi fan who was expecting some action. Im sorry to say this but I was told not to write anything like that so I am sorry-Misakiismywaifu4everz)

(We're trying to keep it rated T–Lpswolfy)

(your no fun }-{ -Misakiismywaifu4everz)

(You're such a pervert–Lpswolfy)

(Thank you! -3-)-Misakiismywaifu4everz)

[as you can see there are two different kinds of people writing this...–lpswolfy]

(SHADUP! Anyways on with the story \\(O3O)/–Misakismywaifu4everz)

(oh gad you guys-MidnightSpirit863)

Not to far away, China had finally found Italy's house.

"Ha! I finally found his house! i cant wait to show him the dildo, aru"China says as he walks into the house."Italy! I have something for you, even though never talked!"But instead of finding Italy, China finds Hong Kong and Iceland watching Fifty Shades of Grey in the living room.

"Hong Kong! Iceland! What you guys doing here? What are you watching? is that…"

"Oh… Hello teacher,I came to see if Japan was here so i could ask him if we could read his he wasn't here... I remembered that England left this movie called…'50 Shades of Gray' so i called Iceland to watch it with me till Japan came back."Hong Kong replied then continued watching the movie.

"Uh… Well… Um… I came because i thought i could use some space away from the other Nordics but Hong Kong didn't tell me that we would watch this movie!"Iceland shouted.

"... yeah right…you pervert"Hong Kong said while focusing on the movie.

Iceland's face turned red."You shut up you stupid fucking idiot! China please don't tell Norway he'll kill me for losing my virginity mentally!" ( he already lost his virginity along time ago)(lol to who though)(both)(whos "both")(the word both)

"By the way teacher… Why do you have a sex toy behind your back?"

"I do not, aru!"

"yes you do… I heared you an hour ago saying something about a new sex toy… Its kinda hard to avoid when i lived right next to you".

(i just like the fact that im listening to a sad,serious love song while writing this-MidnightSpirit863)

(why you guys making this sound like an actual fic? Its sposed to be a crack lemme fix this-Misakiismywaifu4everz)

(It has to have some sense to it)

And then suddenly Itabro came out and said,"why the hell are you all here? Is it because I have fried chicken? Ah hell nah get the fuck out of ma house before I get the cops on yall!"With a black mans voice. After he kicked them all out they ran into Denmark and Norgay.

"HEY ICE LOOK! I CAN CONTROL NORGAY WITH THIS WII CONTROLER!" after he said that he started waving the controler everywhere and Norgay moved around with it

"Aniki I swear to god if you don't stop right now I'm going to bring out my troll."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Do it! I dare you!"

"I warned you,"after that Norgay started to chant something and suddenly…

"get out of mah SWAMP!" Norgay's Troll, who is now Shrek, screeched after that he ran of into the sunset singing All Star.

**A\N Ok so since the bastards helping me make this are way to lazy and busy to finish it off im going to seperate it into separate chapters. Anyways if anyone wants me to write out France raping Finland then just tell me in a review! O3O I'll gladly do it. Also please review! And if you want to then go ahead and flame us we won't care but I would prefer it if you didn't .Anyways till next time!~Misakiismywaifu4everz**


End file.
